Muirenn Alianin
Name: Muirenn Lina Alianin Age: 256 From: Bandar Eban, Arad Doman Height: 5'8" Weight: 150 Physical description: Muirenn has the coppery skin of the Domani and piecing blue eyes. Her hair is completely white, her only sign of age, and falls to the middle of her back. She usually keeps it braided or in a bun or out of the way in some other fashion, it is almost never loose. She almost always wears her shawl as a symbol of pride and a badge of honor (as she sees it). = Character History = (NOTE: All these dates assume that the current year is 998 NE, if I'm wrong on that, then the dates can be adjusted up or down by a year or two.) 742 NE: Born to merchants in Bandar Eban. Her parents did trade with the Sea Folk (mainly for their porcelain). She was raised in the Domani tradition, with her mother and aunts teaching her about the art of seduction. It was expected that she would follow in the family tradition. 759 NE: An Aes Sedai of the Red who had business in Bandar Eban found Muirenn and took her to the Tower. She was four years a novice and six an Accepted. Her thirst for knowledge was insatiable, and despite the fact that she was only of middling strength, she took less time that would otherwise have been expected (for a woman of her comparable strength) because she worked hard and aggressively to accomplish her goals. 769 NE: Muirenn was raised Aes Sedai. She chose the Red Ajah because she felt that by being a part of the largest Ajah in the Tower would allow her to make the most of what little strength in the Power she had and that, at least in the eyes of the world, the Red Ajah held the most sway. Many people knew of the Red sisters, even if what they knew wasn't always favorable. She realized that people's perceptions of her gave her power. And power is something she likes very, very much. 784 NE: Muirenn is put to work collecting messages from the Red Ajah network of Eyes and Ears. She is little more than a secretary, and she can't change her status because of her low standing. This frustrates her a great deal. She realizes the messages give her knowledge of the world before any of the other sisters, and eventually grows to like her position. 817 NE: Parenia Demalle (Gray Ajah) is raised to the Amyrlin Seat. 866 NE: Parenia Demalle dies, Kathana Justina Trevalear (Brown Ajah) is raised. Muirenn knew Parenia as a fellow sister before she was raised. Her rise to power and then death made Muirenn begin to think about her own mortality. She realized that while being Aes Sedai slowed the aging process, Aes Sedai still grew old and eventually died. 867 NE: Muirenn begins research on the Age of Legends and the time of the Breaking. She knows that Aes Sedai lived much longer during that time, and wants to know why. She also wanted to find out all she could about how male channelers were dealt with at the time. She believes the greatest service she can do is to save the poor mad creatures from themselves. Her research eventually leads her to tales of the Forsaken and how they were promised eternal life and protection from the Taint for their service to the Dark One. 870 NE: After much more study and interest, Muirenn is led to talk of the Black Ajah. She begins to wonder if there is anything more than rumor. She is helped in her research by a Brown sister, who seems extremely knowledgable on the subject. Eventually this sister is revealed to be of the Black Ajah herself. Offered the opportunity to swear to the Great Lord of the Dark, Muirenn accepts, replacing her old trio of Oaths for a new. She takes great delight in the power she wields in such a position--now not just the power over non-channelers, but in finding that strength in the Power was not everything to the Great Lord. She became a logical and methodical killer, not allowing herself any of the passion she had for other subjects. She likes hearing her prisoners beg, to listen to them offer her power and riches, and knowing that she already has all she wants--and the promise of life eternal. 976 NE: Aiel War begins. 978 NE: Muirenn begins to be involved in the 'vileness' after the Aiel War on both the Red and Black side of things (i.e.> the illegal gentling of male channelers and killing of 'lucky' men). 979 NE-present time: Muirenn is a long-time teacher at the Tower. She watches the girls and serves to see which would be of use to the causes of the Red or Black Ajah. She dislikes dealing with novices, because she sees them as bumbling in the dark. In her mind, the Accepted are a bit better because they have at least proven themselves by coming back from the arches. She is a hard teacher, expecting a lot from her students, but also is patient with those who have a true desire to learn. She is very prideful, to a fault even, and has difficulties deferring to sisters who stand above her when she can still remember having them switched as novices. She is very, very old, even for an Aes Sedai, and this gains her a little leeway. To her, anyone under the age of 100 is still a child, and she has a tendency to treat them as such, and she can often act as a manipulator and bully in an attempt to get her way. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios Category:Black Ajah Bios